


Сборник однострочников ("Блич")

by Argee_Lince



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Get, Humor, Multi, Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подборка однострочников по "Бличу". Всего понемногу - хотя смешного больше, чем серьёзного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сборник однострочников ("Блич")

**01\. Бьякуя. Получить пощечину.**

Пощёчина. Ещё одна. И ещё.  
Рукия отчаянно хлестала брата по щекам, а тот только слабо мычал, явно не желая открывать глаза и возвращаться из уютного забытья в реальный мир.  
Кучики-младшая беспомощно оглянулась на Рэнджи. Тот ухмыльнулся — вышло смущённо и вызывающе одновременно.  
— Я тебе говорил — не надо? А ты — "да он смерть видел, он с Ичиго разговаривал"... Доигралась.  
Рукия тяжко вздохнула и потянулась к кувшину с холодной водой. Да, определённо: идея явиться к брату в топике, мини-юбке и на шпильках не отличалась даже смутными зачатками гуманизма.  
А Бьякуя пребывал в глубоком обмороке, и было ему ха-ра-шо.

**02\. Хичиго/Орихиме. "Глупая упрямая сучка".**

— Глупая упрямая сучка! — рычит Хичиго, тряся прокушенным до кости пальцем.  
Орихимэ смотрит на него — и огромные серые глаза наливаются слезами.  
— Да не реви ты, — бурчит Пустой, с грубоватой лаской притягивая девушку к себе. — Она у тебя хоть какой породы?  
— Акита-ину, — всхлипывает Иноуэ.  
Глупая упрямая сучка весело гавкает и с упоением вцепляется в белоснежную штанину.

**03\. Обитатели Лас-Ночес. "Я говорил: шампанское, оливье и елка! А это что?!"**

\- Я говорил: шампанское, оливье и елка! А это что?!  
\- Шампанского не было, пришлось брать вот это, - Гриммджо пнул стоящий на полу ящик водки. - А что, воняет так же, как Вы показывали, даже ещё сильнее.  
\- Ну хорошо, - Айзен возвёл глаза к потолку. - Сосну зачем притащили?  
\- Вам не пофиг? - осклабился Ноитора. - Зелёная, иголки есть - значит, ёлка.  
Айзен схватился за сердце.  
\- Ямми! А вот это вообще - что?!  
Человечек, висевший в лапище Децимо, задёргался и разразился градом ругательств:  
\- Будь проклят день, когда я решить отмечать Новый год в ваш Япония! Я требовать французский консул немедленно! Мой фамилия - Жан-Батист Оливье!  
Долгий и продолжительный стон Айзена был ему ответом...

**04\. Ичиго | кто-то из его сестер. Случайно найти у неё в сумочке презервативы. Психовать, но не решаться спросить о них прямо, в итоге начать за сестрой шпионить в в попытках прояснить ситуацию.**

Когда переполошённая Рукия сбивчиво нашептала, что видела, как из сумочки Карин выпала пачка презервативов - Ичиго не поверил. Решил проверить. Обнаружил. Несколько дней не находил себе места, искусал все локти и задумал проследить за гулящей сестрёнкой.  
\- Уфф! - запыхавшаяся Карин затормозила в последнюю секунду, едва не врезавшись в ожидавшего её Хицугаю. - Принесла. Значит, так, смотри: показываю, как пользоваться. Набираешь воды, забираешься повыше - иии... шмякаешь об асфальт! С полиэтиленовым пакетом не сравнить!  
Рукии повезло, что её не было рядом. Иначе Ичиго от всего сердца надрал бы уши неудавшейся шпионке!

**05\. Заэль. После начала действия наркотика Маюри. Мгновение до смерти, растянутое в вечность. NH!**

Ты дал мне время - и это твоя главная ошибка.  
За сто лет можно успеть сделать много. Даже слишком.  
Ты оказался интересным противником, синигами. Тем не менее - любые игры однажды кончаются.  
Прощай.  
А смеяться я буду потом - когда убью тебя.  
Хорошо смеётся тот, кто смеётся последним.

**06\. Айзен/Орихиме. Во время чаепития в Лас Ночес случайно опрокинуть на белые одежды Соуске чашку горячего чая.**

Только многолетняя выдержка позволила Айзену сдержаться, когда чашка с едва ли не кипящим чаем приземлилась ему точно на... кхм... колени. Орихимэ в ужасе ахнула, сжимаясь в комочек и глядя на Владыку огромными глазищами, уже полными слёз.  
\- Ничего страшного, - сквозь сжатые зубы процедил ками, вымученно улыбаясь. - Улькиорра, проводи девушку в её покои.  
Продолжая корчить перепуганную мордашку, Иноуэ семенила за арранкаром. Хорошо выглядеть милой и беспомощной. И пусть гадский Соуске не надеется - это только начало!

**07\. Гин | Хинамори. Обманное движение, холодная сталь у беззащитного горла. "У капитана Айзена может быть только один лейтенант".**

Холодная сталь у беззащитного горла.  
\- У капитана Айзена может быть только один лейтенант.  
Улыбка Ичимару становится только шире:  
\- Любовь туманит тебе разум, Момо-тян. Айзен давно не капитан, он божество...  
Обманное движение, белые рукава всплёскивают, словно крылья невиданной птицы. Шинсо хищной рыбой выныривает из-под ткани, отшвыривает Хинамори к стене и сыто ныряет обратно. Гин обходит быстро расползающуюся лужу крови и продолжает, словно и не останавливался:  
\- ...а ками не нуждаются в лейтенантах.

**08\. Айзен/Гин, без постороних пейрингов. "У этого представления нет конца, Гин, так сыграй же свою лучшую роль".**

Звон бьющегося стекла.  
\- Я оставляю Лас-Ночес тебе, Улькиорра.  
\- Представление начинается, Айзен-тайчо? Это должно быть забавно.  
Жаль, что ты не удержала меня тогда, Ран-тян.  
Хорошо, что не удержала.  
Кто, кроме тебя, отличит маску от лица?  
А менять маски мне уже надоело.  
\- У этого представления нет конца, Гин, так сыграй же свою лучшую роль, - мягкая улыбка Айзена.  
Лучшую? Ну что ж. Ты сам попросил и напросился, мой возлюбленный Господь.  
Лучше всего мне обычно удавалась роль предателя.  
Я тебя не разочарую.

**09\. Айзен/Гин/Тоусен. Чёрный и белый шоколад. "Один - слишком горький, другой - приторно-сладкий".**

Тоусэн суров, пафосен, и, как ему самому кажется, беспристрастно справедлив. Айзен - вежлив, напоказ мягок и обходителен до оскомины.  
\- Один - слишком горький, - задумчиво ухмыляется Гин. - Другой - приторно-сладкий...  
\- О чём ты? - поднимает бровь Владыка, глядя на своего бывшего лейтенанта.  
\- О шоколаде, Айзен-тайчо, исключительно о шоколаде! - Ичимару демонстрирует две плитки, чёрную и белую. - Вот прямо даже и не знаю, с которого начать. Может, Вы посоветуете?

**10\. Ренджи | Заэль. "Ради чего ты сражаешся?" A+**

\- Ради чего ты сражаешься, синигами? - янтарные глаза сверкают насмешкой. - Ради никому тут не нужной рыжей коровы? Ради своего рыжего приятеля, уже почти убитого Улькиоррой, ради девчонки, попавшей на вилы Аарониеро? Или ради Готэя, который предал тебя и объявил вне закона?  
Рэнджи зло встряхивает алым хвостом. Солнечно-тёплая Орихимэ, милая и немножко несуразная. Ичиго, который очертя голову бросается в любую авантюру, если его друзьям требуется помощь. Рукия... ну, она просто Рукия. Но разве арранкару объяснишь? Да и Абараи - не Бьякуя, не учён красиво говорить - иначе бы сказал что-нибудь в духе: "Я сражаюсь за собственное сердце".  
А так - он просто скалится, в очередной раз вскидывает Забимару и бросается в очередную почти безнадёжную атаку.  
Арранкара даже жалко.  
Не поймёт.

**11\. Заэль | Ренджи. После возвращения из Уэко Ренджи снится сон в котором он часто разговаривает с арранкаром. NH!**

\- Ну и о чём с тобой сегодня поговорить? - арранкар щурится весело и почти добродушно, и Рэнджи успевает мимолётно удивиться, почему запомнил его именно таким. Не обожжённым до костей, пожирающим собственного фрасьона. Не пытающимся в отчаянии остановить меч Маюри собственной ладонью. Не с глухим отчаянием понимания в глазах. Заэль в его снах живой, полный сил, изящный, стервозный и почти не страшный. Он смеётся, дружески подтрунивая над Абараи, тот огрызается - со временем всё менее злобно. Синигами привыкает к взгляду золотистых глаз, к медовому голосу, к ни к чему не обязывающей болтовне и... и через некоторое время осознаёт, что днём ему откровенно не хватает озорных попыток дёрнуть за хвост, тонких пальцев, путающихся в волосах, ехидно-вкрадчивого мурлыканья в самое ухо...  
Тогда, в Уэко, арранкар его, конечно, не убил.  
Но в сердце, кажется, всё-таки попал.

**12\. Бьякуя, Ренджи. "Вы можете изменить свое решение". "Никогда", А+**

\- Вы можете изменить своё решение.  
\- Никогда. Вы же первый перестанете меня после этого уважать, Кучики-тайчо.  
Бьякуя задумчиво склоняет голову.  
\- Пожалуй, Вы правы... Абараи-тайчо.  
Рэнджи ещё несколько секунд смотрит на своего бывшего капитана, а потом уходит. Не оборачиваясь.  
Ветер треплет края белого хаори.

**13\. Бьякуя/Ренджи, уронить что-то в пруд с карпами. "Это мои карпы!".**

Было не совсем понятно, что шестой офицер Одиннадцатого забыл на берегу пруда с карпами. Рукию проведать пришёл? Бьякуя вежливо кашлянул, чтобы не пугать приятеля сестры внезапным появлением. Абараи вздрогнул и с громким плюхом уронил что-то в воду.  
\- Доброй ночи, Абараи, - ледяным тоном процедил Кучики. - Вообще-то там были мои карпы.  
Рэнджи с опаской посмотрел на весело бултыхающуюся в пруду Ячиру.  
\- Знаете, Кучики-тайчо... Ваши карпы - Вам их и спасать.

**14\. Гриммджо/Ичиго - Придурок, это хвост! Н!**

Ичиго лежит, устроив голову на плече Гриммджо, и задумчиво обводит пальцами шрам, слушая, как где-то в глубине широкой груди зарождается низкое мурлыкание.  
\- Гриммджо, - хитро улыбается рыжий, - а вот угадай, что у Улькиорры раза в полтора длиннее, чем у тебя?  
Мурчание тут же сменяется рычанием, арранкар вскидывается и наваливается на Куросаки всем телом. В голубых глазах сверкает бешенство.  
\- Ты... с Шиффером... - Секста просто задыхается от ярости.  
\- Придурок! - в голос хохочет Ичиго. - Это хвост!

**15\. Старрк. "Но через двадцать минут он проснется"**

Старрк лениво приподнял голову, сдвигая на нос соломенную шляпу и откидывая розовое кимоно:  
\- Милая, милая Нанао-тян! Ну неужели ты не дашь своему старому капитану поспать ещё немножко?  
Лейтенант в сердцах топнула стройной ножкой и выскочила из штаба. Арранкар повернулся на другой бок и мирно заснул. Но через двадцать минут он проснётся - это тоже одна из привычек, выработанная годами.  
А потом он вернётся в Лас Ночес и выяснит, наконец, какая белобрысая сволочь подсунула Айзену книгу "Семнадцать мгновений весны"...

**16\. Гриммджо/Ичиго - Еще слово и я тебя... - Обещаешь?**

\- Еще слово и я тебя...  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Ну ты сам нарвался, Кур-росаки! - с хищным весельем в глазах мурлычет Секста, неожиданно резко вытряхивая Ичиго из-под одеяла. - Бери свою железяку - и марш! Давненько я не брал в руки занпакто... ещё с Зимней войны!  
Ичиго понимает, что сопротивляться бесполезно. Гриммджо давно обещал начистить ему рыло при первой возможности - а такие обещания Джаггерджек никогда не нарушает!

**17\. Орихиме | Айзен "А давайте я вам ужин приготовлю?"**

Орихимэ была доброй девочкой. И когда через неделю после окончания битвы над Каракурой к ней постучался замёрзший, голодный и оборванный Айзен - Иноуэ без сомнений его впустила. Отправила в ванную, выкинула лохмотья, даже выдала халат Соры, лежавший на дальней полочке. И когда умиротворённый Ками сидел в кресле в её гостиной, Орихимэ решила проявлять милосердие до конца:  
\- А давайте я вам ужин приготовлю? - прощебетала она.  
Айзен задумался. Может быть, сдаться Готэю - не такая плохая идея, как казалось вначале?..

**18\. Ичиго|Гриммджо: "Хватит царапать мне спину, придурок!"**

\- Хватит царапать мне спину, придурок!!! - Ичиго тщетно пытался стряхнуть с себя Гриммджо, который вцепился в рыжего всеми когтями. Прямо как настоящий кот - в ствол дерева.  
\- Не могу! - простучал зубами храбрый Секста Эспада. - Синигами, спаси меня!!!  
\- Да что там такое случилось-то? - разъярился Ичиго, всё-таки ухитрившись отцепить одну лапу.  
\- Гриммджо-кун, ужин готов! - раздался из-за двери серебристый голосок Орихимэ.  
\- Вопрос снимается, - Куросаки с недюжинной ловкостью, выдававшей немалый опыт, нырнул за диван. - Давай бояться вместе!

**19\. Ичиго| Абараи "А еще меньше ты найти не смог?!"**

\- Ичиго, а ещё меньше ты найти не смог?  
\- Рэнджи, мобильниками меряются не так. Чем меньше - тем круче.  
\- Вот я и спрашиваю: не мог для друга найти поменьше, да?

**20\. Айзен/Гин, клятва верности. NH!**

\- Ты клянёшься в верности одновременно мне и Ямамото, ненавязчиво бережёшь Мацумото, подталкиваешь Зараки помогать чужакам... Кому ты лжёшь, Ичимару Гин?  
Улыбка становится шире:  
\- Всем.  
Томительная, театрально долгая пауза. И уточнение:  
\- Кроме Вас, - улыбка исчезает, как и не было, а взгляд алых глаз непривычно серьёзен.  
Айзен вглядывается в них, пытаясь разглядеть на дне - душу?  
\- Хорошо, - тяжело роняет он. - Я верю тебе... лейтенант.  
Ками не понимает одного: "Всем, кроме Вас" - значит, и себе тоже. Почему бы не соврать себе, что предан Владыке... и не поверить в это - ненадолго? До тех пор, пока в этом есть нужда?  
Гин снова улыбается - безмятежно щурясь:  
\- Капитан... я никогда не предам Вас.  
Всем. Кроме Вас. Себе - тоже.

**21\. Айзен/Гин "Хорошо, ты меня предал. Что дальше?"**

\- Хорошо, ты меня предал. Что дальше?  
\- Дальше? - деланно удивляется Гин. - Для Вас - уже ничего, тайчоо. А для остальных - какая Вам-то разница... теперь?  
И цепкие длинные пальцы по-хозяйски уверенно смыкаются на Хогиоку.

**22\. Гин "Счастье - когда тебя понимают, несчастье - когда тебя раскусили..."**

\- Счастье - когда тебя понимают. Несчастье - когда тебя раскусили, - Гин залпом выпивает сакэ и подставляет чарку Рангику, чтоб та наполнила. Почему-то в нетрезвом виде его часто тянет философствовать. - Однако заметь, золотая моя, раскусить - вовсе не значит понять. Кто даст гарантию, что раскусили именно меня, а не мою очередную маску?  
Рангику смешно морщит нос. Ей надоело. Её спьяну тянет совсем на другое.  
\- Таким образом выходит, что воистину раскусить меня можно только в самом буквальном смысле, как это делают те же Пустые: ам! - и всё. И вот это будет действительно несчастье! Ран-тян, ты решила попробовать сама? Не кусай меня... не сейчас... не здесь... не туда... Рааан...  
\- МАЦУМОТО!!!!!!!

**23\. Гин/Бьякуя. "Отложи сожаления до утра"**

_Отложи сожаленья до утра -  
Да и было ль жалеть о ком,  
Если я лишь вольфрамовая искра  
Над твоим золотым виском..._

Бьякуя решительно обнимает Гина, закрывая ему рот поцелуем. Он не хочет слушать песню дальше - а зря.

_Пока я странный предмет, учёный кот на цепи, источник песен и басен,  
Универсальный продукт, что будет подан к столу с пучком петрушки во рту.  
Но может статься и так - ты прозеваешь момент, когда я стану опасен...  
Не заходи за черту, не заходи за черту, не заходи за черту._

Не требуйте от меня большего, чем я хочу дать, Кучики-тайчо. И не надейтесь, что я отдам Вам что-то, всерьёз ценное для меня.

_Ты прозеваешь момент, во избежанье чего пришла пора устраниться.  
И я устрою кордон, огрызком карандаша по контуру обведу  
Свою смешную страну, где нет страшнее греха, чем нарушенье границы..._

Холм Сокиоку. И лезвие Шинсо, со свистом разрезая воздух, расчерчивает мир на две половины.

_...Не заходи за черту, не заходи за черту, не заходи за черту._

**24\. Гин | Рангику. Обмен стихотворениями. «Как бабочка, сердце иглой к памяти пригвождено».**

\- "Как бабочка, сердце моё к памяти пригвождено..." - вслух цитирует Гин, крутя в пальцах изрядно помятый листок, и звонко смеётся. - Это же надо, сердце, как бабочку, гвоздями к... что там у нас является вместилищем памяти? мозги?.. Дааа, наверное, даже Маюри-тайчо не додумывался до таких извращений!  
Бумажку, ещё едва уловимо пахнущую знакомыми духами, ему вчера принёс Тоусэн - нашёл у Вандервайса. А тот, похоже, подобрал её в драке на грунте, иных вариантов не просчитывалось. Ичимару снова задумчиво вертит находку в руках, ностальгически-мечтательно принюхивается... и сжигает случайно попавшую ему в руки чужую тайну огоньком кидо. Ах, Ран-тян, ты так и не научилась писать стихи! И так и не поняла, что меня можно удержать единственным способом - отпустить на свободу. Глупая, рыжая...  
Беловолосый синигами некоторое время задумчиво разглядывает пустыню Уэко Мундо, простирающуюся за окном на многие мили вокруг. Потом, словно нехотя, сотворяет бабочку. И произносит, глядя куда-то в чёрное небо:

_\- Я не верю ни в смертную боль,  
Ни в бессмертные муки.  
Вот часы и минуты, секунды  
Спешат до разлуки.  
Вы хрустите под пальцами  
Тоненькой корочкой сердца.  
Не просите остаться -  
Я тень, и со мной не согреться..._

Чёрная бабочка срывается в полёт. Долетит она или нет - уже неважно.  
Белая тень растворяется в ослепительно-белых коридорах Лас Ночес.  
Чёрный и белый. Ничего лишнего.

_Стихи - цитата из песни "Тень", (с) Jam._

**25\. Улькиорра, Гриммджо, карты, деньги, два ствола**

Иногда самоволки на грунт оказываются благом. Потому что выясняется, что ты знаешь о жизни куда больше остальных.  
\- Ты сказал, что история называется "Карты, деньги, два ствола". Объясни. Я не понимаю.  
\- Ну, карты - такие бумажки с картинками. Там нарисовано, как искать разные места.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Деньги - это тоже бумажки с картинками, Их можно менять вообще на всё - на еду, на вещи... поэтому люди их ценят и стараются собрать побольше.  
\- Ясно.  
\- А стволы... иди сюда, на ухо скажу.  
\- Деревья в Лесу Меносов?  
\- Неа.  
\- Мм... Гриммджо, ты уверен, что это можно объяснить именно таким образом? Гриммджо, отпусти меня. Немедленно. Гримм...джо...  
Некоторое время спустя.  
\- И всё-таки - почему стволы?  
\- А не знаю. Так в книжке написано, мне Ичимару с грунта принёс.  
\- Покажи.  
\- Вот вылезем из постели, покажу. У неё название ещё странное какое-то. Ко... Ка... а, вспомнил - "Камасутра".


End file.
